The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
The organosilane 3-(trimethoxysilyl) propyldimethyl octadecyl ammonium chloride (organosilane), also known through the designation by a particular manufacturer as AEM 5772, was developed by Dow Corning and patented in the United States in 1973. This organosilane exhibits antimicrobial properties, and has been used as a safe and effective antimicrobial for many years. Known uses of the compound include use and application from a 72% concentrate composition and use from an alcohol based concentrate at 60% composition.
Imitators of this organosilane lack the durability of AEM 5772; most imitators lack the ability to form strong covalent bond or crosslinks, and can be easily removed with everyday household chemicals. Others are manufactured in a process that renders them less stable in water or plagues them with a reduced shelf life and a tendency to discolor surfaces or demonstrate other properties.